dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 4
|Senkūzu Rabo}} is the fourth volume of the Dr Stone manga. Synopsis Volume Summary IMAGINE WALKING TO A WORLD WHERE EVERY LAST HUMAN HAS BEEN MYSTERIOUSLY TURNED TO STONE... Senku and friends continue their quest to procure a sulfa drug panacea for Ruri, the village shamaness who is gravely ill! The toughest ingredient to obtain is sulfuric acid, the search for which will lead them on a death-defying journey! Meanwhile, the Grand Bout Martial Arts Tournament approaches, with the chief's throne offered as a prize to the winner! Chapters *Z=026 *Z=027 *Z=028 |Kuria Wārudo}} *Z=029 |Senkūzu Rabo}} *Z=030 |Desu Gurīn}} *Z=031 *Z=032 |Burein Ando Hāto}} *Z=033 *Z=034 Author's Comment | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I stress about a lot of things while drawing and one of them is lids. Senku stores a bunch of science stuff in bottles and pots, but i often don't know what to do about the lids... I also altered the way Senku's rocket operated by matching it to his age and technical capabilities Wood and stone tools and the way the characters use them are drawn differently depending on their time periods. The same is true of the village's details. I always think hard about this stuff so I don't ruin Inagaki Sensei's amazing story but there are plenty of times where i end up feeling disappointed because I don't have the time or talent. I've drawn sci-fi manga, studied physics and read about a thousand books on science, yet I'm always blown away by Dr. Stone's faithful portrayal of science. It fills me with a sense of wonder and reminds me of my own inadequacy. |} |} | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I went to a glass workshop to try crafting some glassware! Basically it's like super soft clay and really fun! It filled me with this feeling, like I could make anything and everything, once I got the hang of it. I have no doubt that if a genuine artisan saw glass for the first time, he or she would would love to get their hands on some. Therefore, Kaseki's reaction felt really natural to me. |} |} Extra Pages Volume 4 Illustration.png|Illustration Volume 4 Character Page.png|Character Page Volume 4 Table of Contents.png|Table of Contents Volume 4 Gens Petrification Pose.png|How Gen got into the pose he was petrified in Volume 4 Match Rules.png|Rules of each match Volume 4 Mohs Hardness Scale.png|The Mohs Hardness Scale explained Volume 4 Kaseki Tangled Up.png|Kaseki gets tangled up in ropes Volume 4 Senku's Q&A Kohaku Gorilla.png|Q&A on Chrome calling Kohaku a Gorilla Volume 4 Senku's Q&A Character Ages.png|Q&A on the ages of several characters Volume 4 Senku's Q&A Senku's Hair.png|Q&A on Senku's Hair Reception Volume 4 was published on February 2, 2018, during Japans Tankōbon ranking period of 29th January to 4th February 2018. Dr. Stone Volume 4 ranked 16/50 during that period selling an estimated 36,418 Tankōbon copies during its first week on sale.Dr. Stone Volume 4 sales from January 29 to February 4 2018 During its second and final week it ranked 21/50 selling an estimated 29,595 totaling an estimated 66,013 sold Tankōbons of Dr. Stone Volume 4 during the period of January 29 to 11 February 2018.Dr. Stone Volume 4 sales from February 5 to February 11 2018 Reference Site Navigation Category:Volumes